Lijst van liedjes op het Wereldvisie Songfestival
Tip: Zoek met CTRL+F om een liedje op te zoeken. (getal) = Editie waarin het lied deelnam Klikken op een liedje is een link naar het lied op YouTube Onderlijnt: liedje heeft gewonnen Deze lijst is voor het laatst bijgewerkt na Wereldvisie 66. Albanië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Arilena Ara '''Nëntori (66) #'Bebe Rexha I'm Gonna Show You Crazy (51) #'Elizabeta Marku ft. Vera Marku '''Moj E Mira Cufurake (27) #'Elhaida Dani 'S'je Më (15) #'Enxhi Nasufi 'Save Me (44) #'Miriam Cani Bring The Rain (61) Andorra #'Eva Ruiz' Que Has Hecho Con Mi Vida (49) Argentinië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Axel '''Afinidad (31) Armenië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Arman Tovmasyan Takhits U Ser (33) #'Athena Manoukian '''XO (38) #'Inga & Anush 'Hay Hay (43) #'Inga & Anush Menq Enq Mer Sarere (3) #'Mihran Tsarukyan' Kprkem (11) #'Lilit Hovhannisyan '''Requiem (14) #'Luara Hayrapetyan''' Fire In Me (12) #'Sirusho '''ProGomesh (25) #'Tamar Kaprelian Good Times (21) Algerije op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Zaho '''Encore Un Matin (24) Australië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alli Simpson 'Notice Me (40) #'Bella Ferraro 'Set Me On Fire (27) #'Bertie Blackman 'Thump (39) #'Brothers3 'The Lucky Ones (37) #'Coby Grant 'I Was Young (43) #'Christina Parie '16 & Unstoppable (6) #'Cosmic Gate & Emma Hewitt 'Going Home (47) #'Delta Goodrem Wings (52) #'Elen Levon '''Wild Child (30) #'Faydee Can't Let Go (19) #'Jasmine Clarke '''Set Sail For The Sky (13) #'Jessica Mauboy 'Never Be The Same (38) #'Jordan Janssen 'Undercover Baby (8) #'Justice Crew Boom Boom (56) #'Justice Crew '''Que Sera (30) #'Kat McSnatch You Are A Cunt (31) #'K.I.D.S '''Addicted (25) #'Lenka The Show (2) #'Lisa Mitchell '''Neopilitan dreams (14) #'Little May''' Hide (60) #'Michelle Tumes '''Lovely Day! (45) #'Reigan All Of The Pieces (39) #'Samantha Jade '''Firestarter (18) #'She's Rock 'n Roll 'In Stereo (56) #'Taylor Henderson 'Borrow My Heart (26) #'The Collective Another Live (15) #'Troye Sivan' WILD (57) Azerbeidzjan op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Rilaya '''Saf (41) #'Safura Gonna let you know (9) België op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'3M8S '''My Island (30) #'AnnaGrace Let The Feelings Go (63) #'Barbara Opsomer' Je Sors Ce Soir (55) #'Belle Perez' Que Viva La Vida (3) #'Betty '''Boys Boys Boys (27) #'Elisa Tovati & Tom Dice Il Nous Fault (42) #'Eva, Martijn & Elias '''Raindrops (6) #'Fabian Feyaerts 'Ondersteboven (15) #'Jill Shaw 'Paint The Town Red (14) #'Kate Ryan 'Not Alone (49) #'Kato 'Flamingo (19) # '''Laïs '''Oh Dorothea (32) #'Lara Fabain 'Deux Ils, Deux Elles (30) #'Laura Omloop 'Jolie Fille (5) #'Laura Tesoro 'Outta Here (35) #'Natalia 'Boom (16) #'Silke Mastbooms Awake (2) #'Tom Dice '''Utopia (16) #'Wendy Nazaré ft. Pep's Lisboa (30) (ook als Frankrijk) Bosnië & Herzegovina op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Feminnem '''Subota Bez Tebe (2) #'Džejla Ramović Potraži Me (64) Brazilië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Fred & Gustavo '''Entao Valeu (5) #'Jotta A''' Extraordinário (63) #'Luan Santana '''Te Vivo (18) #'Marcos & Belutti I Love You (31) #'''Michel Teló Ai Se Eu Te Pego! (1) #'Marisa Monte '''Balança Pema (47) Bulgarije op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Bon-Bon''' Waving Flag (14) #'Christiana Loizu' Phoenix (61) #'Koka Mass Jazz '''Smile (42) #'Michaela & Grafa Na Rŭba Na Ludostta (56) #'Mihaela Marinova '''Stapka Napred (52) #'Nevena Tsoneva 'Naricha Se Jivot (54) #'Preya 'Nyuansi (41) #'Raffi 4321 (14) #'Vessy Boneva '''Svŭrzani (14) #'Victoria Georgieva Chast Ot Men (66) Canada op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'''Alyssa Reid If You Are (2) #'Amasic '''All For Myself (36) #'Andee Never Gone (47) #'Autumn Hill '''Fire (25) #'Brothers Dudé 'Reflection (17) # '''Camille Estelle '''Au Fond De Toi (32) # '''Coeur De Pirate '''Mistral Gagnant (42) #'Dallas Smith 'Jumped Right In (27) #'G.R.L. 'Lighthouse (47) #'Iler Shaw 'It Happens All The Time (37) #'Kristina Maria 'Move Like A Soldier (40) #'Kristina Maria 'You Don't Have The Right To Cry (19) #'Kuba Oms 'My Love (41) #'Lights My Boots (4) #'Marie-Mai '''Différents (29) #'Matt Maher Hold us together (7) #'Newworldson '''Learning To Be The Light (43) #'OMFG 'I Love You (51) #'Ruth B 'Lost Boy (53) #'Shawn Hook 'Sound Of Your Heart (53) # '''Shawn Mendes '''Life Of The Party (32) #'The Next Star 'Turn it up (9) #'Walk Off The Earth Rule The World (55) China op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Ime '''Aiya (6) #'Jane Zhang''' Dream It Possible (62) #'Jolin Tsai '''Shuo Ai Ni (17) #'Uudam Mother In The Dream (43) Colombia op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'''Juannes Luna (1) #'Miranda '''El Gran Secreto (53) #'Shakira ' Waka Waka (5) Cyprus op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Ivi Adamou Aftó Ton Kairó (64) #'''Ivi Adamou feat. Sedal Kalokairi Stin Kardia (3) #'Mixalis Xatzigiannis '''Xeria Psila (31) #'Peter Andre Mysterious Girl (35) Denemarken op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'A Friend In London '''Calling A Friend (8) #'Alfabeat Vacation (12) #'Amalie '''Du Og Jeg (19) # '''Bjørnskov ' Venner for Evigt (32) #'Brian Rice & Julie '''Curtain Call (13) #'Carpark North ft. Stin Bramsen 32 (31) #'''Casper Milton feat. Maria Sejer Hvis Du Tor (59) #'Christopher '''Mine, Mine, Mine (10) #'Cisilia Vi To Datid Nu (41) #'''Ditte Marie Overflow (1) #'Emilie Esther '''Undiscoverd (45) #'Ericka Jane Favorite Lie (53) #'''Hedegaard ft. Lukas Graham (39) #'Hej Matematik '''Party I Provinsen (36) #'IDA Maybe I Like It (26) #'Johnny Deluxe feat. Anna Nordell '''Drommer Jeg (13) ''(ook als Zweden) #'Julias Moon '''Lipstick Lies (50) #'Julie Bjerre 'Zero (34) #'Kristoffer Rahbek 'Hate That I Love You (30) #'LIGA 'Julia (36) #'Medina 'Kl.10 (28) #'Nabiha 'Mind The Gap (28) #'Nicolai Kielstrup Nu Forståg Jeg (2) #'Noah '''Over Byen (20) #'Page Four Sommer (48) #'PULS '''Ingen Som Du (41) # '''Quadron '''Hey Love (32) #'Rasmus Seebach 'Lidt I Fem (4) #'Sarah 'Når Du Rør Mig (29) #'Shaka Loveless Tomgang (23) #'Tim Schou '''Supernova (33) #'Zolita Fight Like A Girl (66) Duitsland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #Apollo 3' S'Startschuß (12) #'Capcha One Alone Again (39) #'Cascada '''Summer Of Love (20) #'Cro 'Whatever (28) #'Hansi Haller 'Oh La La Larissa (45) #'Jannine Weigel Finish Line (60) #'Jenifer Brening '''A New Me (51) #'Kometen Mein leben (24) #'Lena '''Traffic Lights (46) #'Linda Teodosiu 'Alive (19) #'Madeline Juno 'Error (21) #'Mandy Capristo 'Closer (24) #'Marquess 'Arriba (5) #'Michael Schulte 'Grow Old With Me (18) #'Nena '99 Luftballon (4) #'Oonagh 'Gäa (26) #'Roman Lob All The Matters (55) #'Sarah & Pietro '''Dream Team (15) #'Sydney Eggleston Hit That Drum (31) #'Too Young To Shave '''Jerk (35) #'Voodoo Give Me The Power (21) Egypte op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Myra Sky '''Hurricane (40) Estland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Elina Born''' Miss Calculation (23) #'Elina Born '''Kilimanjaro (50) #'Grete Paia San Sebastiano (22) #'Grete Paia '''Püüame Droone (54) #'Karl-Erik Taukar Segased Lood (56) #'Liis Lemsalu '''Püüab meid (66) #'Merlyn Uusküla Aphrodite (37) #'Rosanna Lints '''Follow me (9) #'Violina ft. Birgit õigemeel 'Sea of Life (17) Faroër op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'BYRTA Grát Ei Eftir Mánanum (63) #'Eivør Pálsdóttir '''Dansaðu Vindur (8) Filipijnen op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Aldrich Talonding & James Bucong Awit Mo'Y Nandito Pa (33) #'Charice ft. Iyaz '''Pyramid (21) #'Marlisa 'Stand By You (36) Finland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Anna Abreu Bandana (64) #'Anna Abreu '''Right In Front Of You (43) #'Benjamin Young And Restless (66) #'Diandra '''Outta My Head (26) #'Diandra Paha Poika (55) #'Elias Kaskinen '''Sano Se Mulle (66) #'Ellinoora Ei Hävittävää (48) #'''Erika Vikman Ettei Mee Elämä Hukkaan (63) #'Krista Siegfrids '''On & Off (44) #'Isac Elliot Baby I (42) #'Janna '''Sä et ole hullu (65) #'Jannika B 'Seuraavaan Elämään (15) #'Jenni Jaakkola 'Tämä On Unta (17) #'Jenni Vartiainen 'Suru On Kunniavieras (45) #'Juju ft Pelkkä Hippi 'Tuhat Jääpiikii (10) #'Jukka Poika 'Siideripissis (20) #'Laura Närhi ft. Erin '(40) #'Linda Vink 'Vink Vink (15) #'Molly 'Maybe I Love You (22) #'Nimetön 'Peili (48) #'Robin ft. Lord Est 'Tilttaamaan (29) #'Sanni 'Me Ei Olla Enää Me (23) #'Stina Girls 'Kirje (45) #'Venior Sugar Rush (60) Frankrijk op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Amel Bent & Soprano' Quand La Musique Est Bonne (23) #'Babtiste Giabiconi '''Speed Of The Light (40) #'Cœur de Pirate Golden Baby (3) #'''Caroline Costa Together (4) #'Caroline Costa ft. Nico Lilliu' Maintenant (65) #'Cassandre '''Ma Révolution (44) #'Cheraze Promets Pas La Lune (54) #'Christine And The Queens '''Christine (39) #'Florent Mothe & Camille Lou 'Quelque Chose De Magique (52) #'Indila 'Dernière Danse (21) #'Joyce Jonathan Prens Ton Temps (2) #'Keen'v ft. Lorelei B '''La Vie Du Beau Coté (17) #'Kendji Girac Color Gitano (35) #'''Kids United On écrit sur les murs (56) #'Laam '''Petite Soeur (1) #'LAO Du Lever Du Soleil (42) #'Léa Castel & Slimane '''Abîmée (66) #'Leslie & Ivyrise Je Te Donne (58) (ook als Engeland) #'Leslie & Pauline '''La vie par procuration (52) #'Louane Jour 1 (27) #'Louane '''Jour de pluie (65) #'Marily 'Ce Sont Mes Rêves (40) #'Matthieu Mendès ft. Pomme 'Okay (57) #'Maude 'Rise Up (50) #'Max & Mango Tout Va Bien (32) #'Max2x '''Viens Faire Un Tour (53) #'Myléne Farmer Ou Mais... Non (28) #'Princess Sarah '''Juste une Photo de Moi Réponse… (7) #'Sarah Riani 'Comme Toi (50) #'Shanna Kress '24/7 (41) #'Sidoine 'On Ne Vit Qu'une Fois (31) #'Sofia Essaïdi 'J'Croque La Vie (5) #'TAL & M. Pokora Envole-Moi (12) #'Tydiaz' Claro De Luna (63) #'Valentin Marceau '''Sybille Kill (40) #'Wendy Nazaré ft. Pep's Lisboa (30) (ook als België) #'''Willy William feat. Keen'V On s'endort (60) #'ZAZ '''Je Veux (46) Georgië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Erisioni Shatilis Asulo Samaia (64) #'Sukhishvilebi '''Tavisuflebis daumarcxebeli energia (14) #'Rati Durglishvili 'Paper Boat (47) Ghana op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Ivy Quainoo You Got Me (60) Griekenland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Demy 'Πόσες χιλιάδες καλοκαίρια (9) #'Eleftheria Eleftheriou '''Hearts Collide (5) #'Eleni Foureira Anemos Agapis (29) #'Fatme '''To Kalokairaki (5) #'Helena Paparizou 'Fiesta (65) #'Helena Paparizou 'Otan Aggeli Klene (45) #'Louis 'San Xoros (42) #'Nicko 'This Love Is Killing Me (16) #'Nicolas Costa ft. Freaky Fortune 'In A World Without You (37) #'Nigma 'Pame Kalokairi (33) #'Nikki Ponte 'Remembering The Summer Nights (25) #'Pantelis Pantelidis 'Oneiro Zw (41) #'Playmen & Claydee ft. Tamta 'Tonight (47) #'Sakis Rouvas ft. Sirusho 'See (44) #'Stan 'Kalokairini Drosia (14) Groenland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Nanook 'Ingerlaliinnaleqaagut (21) Guatemala op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Damaris Guerra 'Buscando Una Senal (49) #'Soluna Samay ' Come Again (5) Hongarije op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Antal Timi Elég (59) #'Bogi '''Feels So Right (34) #'Desperado Rajtad Múlik! (46) #'Gigi Radics '''Vadonatéj Érzés (13) #'Gigi Radics ft. Kati Wolf ft. Szonja Oroszlan 'A Szív Dala (53) #'Holdviola 'Mikor Lesz Már Nyár (2) #'Horváth Tamás 'Tiszánál (66) #'Kallay Saunders Band Mama She Knows (59) #'Linda Király '''Runaway (Beautiful Tragedy) (21) #'Muri Enikö Késö Már (39) #'Pál Dénes '''A széltöl is óvsz (24) #'Pokémon 'Amit Akarunk (21) #'Rácz Gergö 'Csak Állj Mellém! (24) #'Szilvia 'Látomás (46) #'Tolvai Renáta 'Hagylak Menni (41) #'Tolvai Reny 'Shout (36) #'Tóth Andi Legyek én (55) #'Vásáry André' Why (62) #''' Vastag Tamas Egy Biztos Hely (64) Ierland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Bibry '''Care (27) #'HomeTown 'Cry For Help (51) #'Hudson Taylor 'Care (31) #'Janet Devlin 'House Of Cards (28) #'Jedward ' Young love (6) #'Markus Feehily 'Love Is A Drug (50) #'Michael Patrick Kelly 'Shake Away (51) #'Rea Garvey 'Oh My Love (40) #'Rend Collective 'Joy (29) #'Walking On Cars 'Tick Tock (34) IJsland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Friðrik Dór 'Glaðasti hundur í heimi (29) #'Greta Salóme 'In The Silence (25) #'Hera Björk Because You Can (11) #'Hera Björk '''My Heart (18) #'Of Monsters And Men Mountain Sound (45) #'Regina Ósk Óskarsdóttir '''Hjartað Brennur (3) #'Thortsteinn Einarsson 'Leya (52) #'Unnur Eggertsdóttir 'Stolin Augnablik (22) #'Yes Alexander ft. Vinnie Paz 'Is Happinss Just A Word? (40) India op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Samsaya 'ADHD (16) Indonesië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Analogkid 'Steffie (42) #'Indah Nevertari 'Come N Love Me (52) #'Sherina 'Jalan Cinta (29) #'Sisca '''On My Own (52) Iran op het Wereldvisiesongfestival # '''Laleh Colors (42) # Mahan Moin 'Azizami (49) Italië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alexia 'Qualcosa di forte (8) #'Annalisa 'Alice E Il Blu (27) # '''Arisa ' Controvento (32) #'''Arisa Meraviglioso amore mio (11) #'Azuro ft. Elly '''Ti Amo (25) #'Bryce ft. J-Malik Body Rock (27) #'''Cesare Cremonini La Nuova Stella Di Broadway (12) #'Chiara '''Straordinario (51) #'Daniela Push It Up (41) #'Dear Jack '''Wendy (43) #'Deborah Iurato 'Anche se fuori è inverno (30) #'Francesca Michielin 'L'amore Esiste (45) #'Giada Dove Ci Siamo Persi (58) #'Giorgia' E poi (4) #'Giorgia' Quando Una Stella Muore (56) #'Giulia Luzi '''Paracadute (66) #'Marco Mengoni''' Onde (63) #'Michele Bravi '''Un Giorno In Piú (44) #'Sister Cristina Blessed Be Your Name (39) #'Tony Maiello '''Chi ha inventato i sentimenti (10) #'Violetta Zironi 'Dimmi che non passa (22) Israël op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Adi Beatty 'יד ביד (9) #'Adi Beatty 'A Little Girl (16) #'Chen Aharoni 'Crazy (33) #'Kokoro 'Tasmanian Devil (50) #'Maya Buskali Hishtagati (58) #'Ishtar '''Get Loud (37) #'Shai Gabso Arim Roshi (22) #'Shelly Markolov 'שלי מרקולוב - שיר למעלות - בית ספר למוסיקה (9) Ivoorkust op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Magic System '''Magic In The Air (56) Japan op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'E-Girls Follow Me (11) # Rimi Natsukawa Tori Yo (32) #'One Ok Rock '''Re:make (28) Multiland #'Frozen Let It Go (30) Kazachstan op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Andrey Tikhonov '''Tomorrow Is Today (16) #'Indira Edilbaeva Zharygym (57) #'Milena Gonchar '''PLAY (19) #'Kesh You Ризамын (39) #'''Zhanar Dugalova Ayta bersin (57) #'Zhanar Dugalova '''Izin Korem (48) Kosovo op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Nora Istrefi Ski Me Ik (21) Kroatië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'''Denis & Denis Opasno (23) #'Feminnem '''Subota Bez Tebe (2) #'Jelena Rozga Nirvana (37) #'Lana Jurevic '''Nitko I Nista (46) #Luminize - Kill It With Love #'Natali Dizdar 'Stranac (42) #'Nika Turkovic Alien (11) #'Nika Turkovic '''Naja Lijepa (40) #'Severina Paloma Nera (65) Letland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Antra Stafeca '''Kļūdu Paradīze (34) #'Jenny May 'Es Gribu Vel Milet (4) #'Lauris Reiniks & Ruta Reinika 'Es Ezmu Tev Dzislas (20) #'Samanta Tina 'Skatuve (38) #'Viktoria Modesta 'Only You (44) Libanon op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Carola Samaha 'Khallik Behalak (34) #'Diana Haddad ft. Zâd 'La Fiesta (38) #'Maher Zain 'Hold my hand (23) Litouwen op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Egle Jurgaityte & Bartas 'Spek Del Ko (50) #'Evelina Young 'Can't Wake Up ( 60) #'GJan 'Nobody Around (48) #'Julija Jegorova Aš (32) #'Karina Krysko' Be Kaukiu (63) # Milita Daikeryte 'Super Gerai (13) #'Simonna 'Margaik Maza (13) Luxemburg op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Joel Heyard ft. Deborah Lehnen & Christophe Strotz 'I'm in love (19) Macedonië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Camila 'Decidiste Dejarme (33) #'DNK & Maja Sazdanovska 'Disko Dzungla (24) #'Elena Risteska 'Ne Mogu (48) #'Karolina Go '''čeva'' 'Za Godina Dve (12) #'Lambe Alabakovski '''Zemjo Moja (45) #'Natalija Stopi Me (17) #'Rennata '''Please Stay (24) #'Sara Markoska ft. Pancho 'Zeleno Svetlo (16) #'Thea 'Eho (51) #'Yuridia 'Ya Te Olvidé (34) Maleisië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Chua Vivian 'If He Lies (35) #'Guy Sebastian 'Like It Like That (21) #'Zee Avi Bitter Heart (15) Malta op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Ira Losco '''The Way It's Meant To Be (38) #'Kelly Schembri Kleptomaniac (64) #'Nicole Azzopardi '''My Heart Beats For Love (17) Marokko op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Asma Lmnawar 'Hakawa (40) #'Bouchra 'Blanc Ou Noir (66) #'Douzi 'Myriama (50) #'Jamila '#Damdouma (47) #'Samira Said Allez (63) #'Samira Said' Mazal (22) #'Samira Said '''Elly Benna (29) #'Samira Said Shofo Shofo (52) # '''Sofia Marikh Bahib Fik (32) Mexico op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Mando ft. Agina '''No Te Dejaré (49) #'CD9 The Party (18) #'''Jesse & Joy 3 A.M (58) #'Jesse & Joy' Corre! (22) #'Kaay '''Desequilibrio (44) #'Paulina Rubio Boys will be boys (6) #'''Reik Creo en tí (57) Moldavië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Aliona Moon '''Loc Pentru Dragoste (47) #'Arnesium ft. Sati Kazanova Porque Te Amo (34) (ook als Rusland) #'Dan Balan ft. Tany Vender '''Lendo Calendo (22) #'Diana Sturza ' Soarele (5) #'Evelina Vîrlan & Danu Boian 'Out Of My Life (16) # '''Ionel Istrati ' Love and Pain (15) # '''Nicoleta Nuca Castele De Nisip (62) # Nicoleta Nuca Nu Sunt (57) #'Stefan Roscovan '''Azi E Ziua Mea Prieteni (2) Mongolië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Asur Another (35) Montenegro op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Danijel Alibabi '''Bas Mi Je Dobro (52) #'Milena Vucic 'Eo (29) Nederland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alain Clark Blow Me Away (3) #'Ashley Reinold '''Rainy Summerdays (24) #'Brennan Heart & Jonathan Mendelsohn Follow The Light (42) #'Brett Bogart '''Rooftop (33) #'Charlene 'Nothing Left (19) #'Chef'Special 'Birds (18) #'Chinook 'Go Home (39) #'Christiaan Hof 'Kom maar bij me (23) #'Davina Michelle What About Us (63) #'Diana Wang' Home (62) #'Eefje de Visser' Hartslag (4) #'Fabiënne Bergmans' A-Team (3) #'Femke Meines '''Dan Kies ik voor jou (10) #'Gabbi Lieve Empty Road (65) #'Jurk! '''Kabalis (7) #'Kim-Lian, Vajén & Rania 'Ik zie hem vandaag (8) #'Kim-Lian van der Meij 'Dit Pakt Niemand ons Meer af (3) #'Lisa, Amy en Shelley 'just a matter of time (6) #'Lisa, Amy & Shelly ft. Young Smoothies 'Ik wil jou (9) #'Maaike Oubouter 'Dat ik je mis (14) #'MakeBelieve 'Cry Like Wolves (45) #'Miss Molly 'Upside Down (40) #'Nika Till 'Hidden Darkness (36) #'Only Seven Left 'Safe To Say (16) #'Pieter van der Zweep 'Je Neemt Me Mee (50) #'Puck 'Weg van jou (17) #'Rachel feat. Tur-G 'NaNaNa (6) #'Rondé Run (58) #'Sanya & Anne-Fleur' Ik ben Getikt (2) #'Sumera' Wolf (55) #'Teske ft. David Choi '''King For A Day (46) #'The Syrens Her own world (23) #'''The wild things Thinking about you (7) #'Trinity '''Fiesta Celestial (4) #'TP4Y''' La La Love (59) #'Yori Swart' Genet (63) #'When We Are Wild '''Scuse Me (30) #'Wim de Herder & Lars de Rijck What a groove (9) #'XYP '''One Way Ticket (37) Nieuw-Zeeland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Brooke Fraser Something In The Water (2) #'Jackie Thomas '''It's Worth It (26) #'Lorde Team (36) #'Matthew Ramon-Barker '''Trash (26) Nigeria op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'D'Banj 'Oliver Twist (12) #'Keziah Jones '+ The Free (24) Noorwegen op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Adelén 'Baila Commigo (18) #'Adelén 'Spell On Me (66) #'Aldia 'Feathers (30) #'Alexander Rybak 'Roll with the wind (9) #'Alexandru 'Together (13) #'Ane Brun 'Do You Remember (27) #'Ask Embla 'Father's Eyes (16) #'Aurora 'Running With The Wolves (51) #'Celine Helgemo Jul På Røros (12) #'Donkeyboy '''Silver Moon (38) #'Elouiz 10 (39) #'Froder '''Over The Sea (59) #'Jentegruppa Seven 'Karusell (4) #'Jesper Jenset 'Call Me Yours (43) #'Julie Bergan 'Younger (37) #'Lotta 'Hvem Eier (13) #'Malin Reitan Tenåringsdrøm (4) #'Marthe Emilie '''Your Picture (35) #'MIIA''' Dynasty (62) #'Monika May '''Ghost (43) #'Morgan Sulele Bare Min (53) #'''Morland Skin (58) #'Nico & Vinz '''In Your Arms (28) #'Nora Jabri Berlin Wall (46) #'Röyksopp & Robyn '''Do It Again (28) ''(Ook als Zweden) #'''Served La Meg Vare Ung (58) #'Siri Nilsen '''Ta Meg Med (30) #'Sophie Elise Lionheart (30) #'Sval '''Trenger Deg (3) #'Tone Damli '''Look Back (30) # '''Tone Damli feat. Eric Saade Imagine (15) # Ylvis Trucker's Hitch (59) Oeganda op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # Sabine Dumba Not Too Young (59) Oekraïne op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Anastasiya Petryk & Nina Matviyenko' Skrypal Osinniy (7) #'Ёлка 'На воздушном шаре (23) #'Erika '''Nebolo Popola (13) #'Nu Virgos U Menya Poyavilsya Drugoy (44) #'Okean Elzy '''Embrace (55) #'Olga Romanovskaya Derzhi Menya Krepche (58) #'REAL O' Plat'e (12) #'Ruslana '''This Is Euphoria (17) #'THE HARDKISS''' Stones (63) #'Vera Brezhneva '''Dobroje Oetra (50) # '''Zlata' Prystrast (32) Oostenrijk op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Cornelia Mooswalder '''Should Have Let You Love Me (25) #'Filous ft. James Hersey How Hard I Try (49) #'James Cotrrial '''Unbreakable (12) #'Nadine Beiler Right On (61) Panama op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Josenid '''Amor De Colegio (4) Peru op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Mia Mont Un Dia (40) #'Sandra Muente '''Te Esperaré (40) Polen op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alex Saidac 'Stay in this moment (24) #'Alexandra Poplyniemy Daleko (11) #'Cleo & Donatan'' Sztorm (54) #'DODA '''XXX (33) #'Ewelina Lisowska ' Nieodporny Rozum (15) #'Ewelina Lisowska''' W Strone Slonca (11) #'Ewelina Lisowska '''We Mgle (29) #'Gosia Andrzejewicz Pozwol Zyc (33) #'''Honorata Skarbek Honey Nie Powiem Jak (22) #'Lanberry '''Podpalimy Swiat (65) #'Jula''' Nieistnienie (63) #'Liber & Natalia Szroeder' Teraz Ty (54) #'Lolita '''Joli Garçon (48) #'Michał Grobelny Wszystko Jedno (50) #'Natalia Szroeder '''Nie Pytaj Jak (40) #'Remo & Olga Przybysz 'Dziś już (66) #'Ryszard Rynkowski 'Lion Sleeps Tonight (25) #'Sarsa Bronie Sie (66) #'Sarsa '''Naucz Mnie (51) #'Sylwia Grzeszczak''' Karuzela (11) #'Sylwia Grzeszczak' Tamta dziewczyna (66) #'Sylwia Przybysz '''Turn The Page (52) #'Szymon Chodyniecki Sam Na Sam (52) Portugal op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'''Ana Duarte Mate-me De Amor (4) #'Fernando Daniel' Espera (64) Puerto Rico op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Chayanne '''Madre Tierra (Oye) (51) #'Inna ft. Daddy Yankee''' More than friends (11) #'Marc Anthony '''Vivir Mi Vida (24) Roemenië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alexandra Stan Lemonade (10) #'Alina Eremia '''Cand Luminile Se Sting (41) #'Andra 'Langa Tine (16) #'Andrada ft. J. Yolo 'Champions In Disguise (17) #'Andreea Banica 'Could U (27) #'Betty Blue 'La Anii Mei (49) #'Deepside Deejays 'Never Be Alone (5) #'Delia ft. Speak 'A Lu' Mamaia (28) #'Ela Rose 'Lovely Words (46) #'Elena & Glance 'Ecou (64) #'Feli 'Cine Te Crezi? (45) #'Hi-Q 'Asa-s Prietenii (22) #'Keo 'Ploua Cu Lacimi (37) #'LORA Ne Impotrivim (56) #'Morandi '''Serenada (22) #'Simone Nae Ai Ceva (16) #'Smiley & Feli '''Vals (66) #'Sora & Mihai Ristea Beautiful Life (12) #'Uddi ft. Whats'up '''Scumpa Domnisoara (22) Rusland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #4'G Zvonki (42) #'4G '''Irusty Menqu Mama (48) #'Aлсу '''Я тебя не придумала (7) #Дискотека Авария Недетское время (5) #'''Alexandra Golovchenko, Sisters Tolmachevy, Katya Ryabova & Yulia Savicheva V Esli (12) #'Arsenium ft. Sati Kazanova '''Porque Te Amo (34) ''(ook als Moldavië) #'Bianka 'Без сомнения (8) #'Dinama '''Nenormalnye (65) #'Fabrika Je T'Aime (4) #'''Gabdulin Zulfat Shkola Zakryta (4) #'Grigory Leps ft. Ani Lorak '''Zerkala (28) #'Katya Ryabova & Erik Rapp Chemistry (7) #'Kristian Kostov '''Glubina (66) #'Leona Argumenty (60) #'Lerika 'Мой океан (38) #'Misha Puntov & Street Magic' Valentina (3) #'Sergey Lazarev '''7 Wonders (43) #'Sergej Suztov''' Du Du Du (4) #'Superboys 'Красивая Такая (52) #'Reflex '''Tantsi (1) #'Regina Spektor Don't Leave Me (Ne Me Quitte Pas) (39) #'Tisha 'Лето (21) #'Valeria Slastihina 'Школа-Чудес (33) #'''Via Gra Peremriye (62) San Marino op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'BG '''Look Into Myself (15) #'Emma Marrone Cercavo Amore (10) Servië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Emina Jahovic '''Polse Mene (6) #'Jelena Tomasevic Vertigo (15) #'Luke Black' Demons (61) #'Luna '''Tekila, Limun I So (4) #'Marija Ugrica Zauvek bi trajalo (66) #'Sara Jovanovic '''Zauvek (42) Saint Vincent en de Grenadines op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # '''Marlon Roudette '''When The Beat Drops Out (32) Slowakije op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Celeste Buckingham 'Crushin my Fairytale (21) #'Emma Drobna Words (64) #'Kristina' No.1 (56) #'Lina Mayer' Personal Sky (56) #'Nela '''So In Love (19) Slovenië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alya Moja Pesem (23) #'April '''Ladadidej(19) #'BQL ' Muza (65) #'Demetra Malalan 'Malo Fantazije (29) #'Eva Boto Na Kožo Pisana (54) #'Iris '''Vrtiljak Ljubezni (15) #'Klara Jazbec ' Milijon in ena (65) #'Manca Spik Iz Prve Roke (51) #'Max ft Jan Plestenjak & Eva Boto '''To Leto Bo Moje (25) #'Neisha '''Stardust (54) #'Nika Zorjan '''Nashmeh Življenja (28) #'Nika Zorjan Problemom Sredinc (6) #'Tina Maze '''M Way Is My Decision (38) Spanje op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Adexe & Nau Andas En Mi Cabeza (65) #'''Alvaro Soler Sofia (61) #'Anael' Glow (32) #'Ana Mena' No Soy Cromo Tú Crees (60) #'Antonio José '''Todo Vuelve A Empezar (21) #'Auryn 1900 (18) #'Carmen González '''Aranda (4) #'David Bisbal 'Silencio (5) #'David Parejo 'Gimme (41) #'Elena Gabel 'Ja No Cal Mirar (30) #'El Sueno De Morfeo Depende de Tui (59) #'Kevin Karla & La Banda '''DNA (44) #'La Fiesta La canción del velero (14) #'Las Ketchup '''Asereje (5) #'Lorena Gómez 'Indomable (65) #'Lucía Gil 'Perdí La Apuesa (38) #'Madelyne 'Beautiful Child (10) #'Mariá Villalón 'Descalza (41) #'M-AND-Y ft. Aqeel 'Midnight (14) #'Maria Isabel Cuando No Estas (4) #'Natalia '''Indómita (13) #'Natalia Jiménez 'Creo en Mi (44) #'Paula Rojo 'Un recuerdo en el olvido (14) #'Pastora Soler Vive (53) #'Rozalén Comiendote A Besos (31) #'Sweet California '''This Is The Life (27) #'Tamara No Quiero Nada Sin Ti (12) #'Victoria Riba '''Hasta El Final (49) Syrië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Salem Al Fakir 4 O'Clock (44) #'Shahd Barmada '''Ba'd Elly Saar (36) Tadzjikistan op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Farzonai Khurshed 'Ashk (49) Taiwan op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Jason Chen 'No Distance (14) Thailand op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Jamie Charoen 'Puppeteer (17) Tsjechië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'AquaBabes ' Čistá Jako Láska (50) #'Ewa Farna 'Znak (51) #'Krystof Zůstaň Tu Se Mnou (64) #'Lucie Vondrácková '''Láska umí víc (10) #'Lucie Vondrácková Zombie (20) #'Memphis '''Give Me More (51) #'Tereza Kerndlova 'Schody z nebe (6) #'Tomás Klus 'Pocity (10) #'Verona 'Volnej Pad (29) Turkije op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Aynur Aydin 'DNA (20) #'Demet Akalin & Gökhan Özen 'Nefsi Müdafaa (64) #'Enka 'Kafan Mi Güzel (45) #'Gülşen 'Bangir Bangir (50) #'Hadise 'Sampiyon (64) #'Hande Yener '''Ya Ya Ya Ya (42) Venezuela op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # '''Evaluna Montaner Si Existe (32) Verenigd Koninkrijk op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alex Hepburn '''Under (16) #'Alexa Goddard''' We Broke The Sky (54) #'Amber Run '''I Found (48) #'Anavae Sunlight Through A Straw (22) #'Bastille '''Laura Palmer (18) #'Birdy 'Just A Game (2) #'Charlotte Campbell 'Streets of London (48) #'Chloë 'The Sun Will Always Rise (47) #'Connie Talbot 'Beautiful world (9) #'Conor Maynard I Love You (3) #'Daniel J '''A Girl Like You (34) #'Daughter Medicine (66) #'Declan Galbraith '''Tell me Why (10) #'Dj Boonie 'When it was me (13) #'Ed Sheeran 'City (1) #'Ellie Goudling 'Burn (16) #'Elyar Fox 'A Billion Girls (29) #'Emma Blackery 'Perfect (43) #'Jade Bird 'Lottery (65) #'Jake Isaac 'Waiting Here (46) #'James Arthur Impossible (11) #'James Arthur '''Recovery (50) #'James Bell Different World (10) #'Jamie Campbell Bower '''Waiting (25) #'Jasmine Thompson 'Drop Your Guard (34) #'Jasmine Thompson 'Run (49) #'Jay Sean 'Where you Are (10) #'Laura Marling 'New Romantic (25) #'Lauren Aquilina 'Irrelevant (39) #'Lawson 'Learn To Love Again (35) #'Leona Lewis 'I See You (43) #'Little Mix 'Move (20) #'Marina And The Diamonds 'Primadonna (66) #'Muse 'Follow Me (29) #'Muse 'Glorious (9) #'Neon Hitch 'F U Betta (43) #'Neon Jungle Trouble (62) #'Nina Nesbitt' Stay Out (11) #'Nothing But Thieves' Honey Whiskey (64) #'One Direction' What Makes You Beautiful (2) #'Passenger '''Let Her Go (10) #'Rebecca Ferguson I Hope (29) #'Rhodes '''Close Your Eyes (48) #'Rixton 'Me And My Broken Heart (28) #'Sapphire 'Little Things (13) #'Shaun Baker 'Hey Hi Hallo (6) #'Stevie McCorie My Heart Never Lies (61) #'Stunt '''Fade Like The Sun (5) #'Tich Obsession (24) #'Union J '''Bleeding Love (7) #'Zak Waters 'Skinny Dipping In The Deep End (40) Verenigde Staten op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'A Great Big World 'Everyone Is Gay (26) #'A Rocket To The Moon 'Ever Enough (18) #'Aaron Carter Not Too Young, Not Too Old (2) #'Against The Current '''Another You (36) #'Alamba Capital Self Made Millionaire (36) #'Alex & Sierra '''Scarecrow (36) #'Alex Band 'Only One (13) #'Alana Lee Hamilton 'Dream Out Loud (20) #'Ali & Christina 'The Same Way (15) #'Ally Hills 'Next To You (42) #'Anna Graceman So Complicated (3) #'Ariana Grande' Put Your Hearts Up (1) #'Ariana Grande ft. Mika '''Popular Song (15) #'Artist vs Poet Break (36) #'Avalon '''Testify To Love (47) #'Bea Miller 'Fire N Gold (37) #'Bianca Ryan ft. Chloe Lukasiak Alice (55) #'Boy Epic '''Scars (64) #'Brittany Butler Boyfriend (15) #'Cady Groves '''Forget You (38) #'Cassadee Pope I Wish I Could Break Your Heart (32) #'Cimorelli ' Believe it (9) #'Cimorelli '''Just give me a reason (14) #'Cimorelli ' Price Tag (5) #'Elliot Moss''' Slip (54) #'Danielle Bradbery ' Young In America (32) #'Daughtry '''Battleships (26) #'Destiny's Child Survivor (30) #'''Echosmith Come Together (11) #'Eli Lieb '''Place Of Paradise (45) #'Emily Osment All The Way Up (19) #'Florida Georgia Line ft. Luke Bryan '''This Is How We Roll (26) #'Flyleaf Missing (1) #'Hailey Rowe' My Boyfriend is Gay (61) #'Jena Irene '''We Are One (34) #'Jon Cozart Glee Audition (18) #'Josh Wilson '''Carry Me (17) #'Kelly Clarkson 'Invincible (48) #'Kelly Rowland 'Unity (23) #'Kerrie Roberts 'Come Back To Life (46) #'Kerrie Roberts 'Rescue Me (20) #'Krewella Alive (9) #'Lauren Legato '''Girly Games (41) #'Lauv The Other (49) #'Lea Michele '''You're Mine (28) #'Lucy Hale 'Lie A Little Better (43) #'Macy Kate 'You Gave Me Love (38) #'Maddi Jane 'Barricade (24) #'Madison Beer 'Unbreakable (65) #'Megan Nicole 'Summer Forever (15) #'Matty B 'Boyfriend (5) #'Me vs. Gravity 'Begin (21) #'Michael Castro 'Be With You (20) #'Paperwhite 'Galaxy (46) #'Parachute 'Kiss Me Slowly (16) #'Petra 'Lord, I Lift Your Name On High (16) #'Rachel Lampa 'No Escape (18) #'Rochelle Diamante Queen Bee (61) #'Royal Teeth '''Wild (35) #'Sam Tabor (The Farewell Friend) How I Lost My Mind (65) #'Sara Bareilles '''Brave (23) #'Sara Bareilles Uncharted (1) #'Sara Niemietz '''Go To Bed (44) #'Samantha Potter''' That Boy (11) #'Shonlock '''We Walk On Water (47) #'Skylar Stecker Little bit too much (24) #'Sleepy Man Banjo Boys '''Run (31) #'Sons Of Sylvia 'I'll Know You (19) #'Steven Curtis Chapman 'Love Take Me Over (19) #'Tay Barton 'Little Giants (33) #'Taylor Swift You Belong With Me (3) #'Tegan Marie '''Keep It Lit (66) #'Tiffany Alford''' Baby, I Love You(4) #'The PhillipsBros '''She Said Yes (39) #'The Piana Guys''' What Makes You Beautiful (11) #'Tony & Ash '''Jingle Baby (8) #'Train Drive By (2) #'''Victoria Dennis You Can't Hide (58) #'Victoria Justice '''All I want is everything (3) #'“Weird all” Yankovic Polka Face (3) #'''We The Kings ft. Elena Coats Sad Song (55) #'Zendaya '''Replay (34 Wit-Rusland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alyona Lanskaya Ya Zhiva (49) #'Aura 'Чуеш мяне (8) #'''Anastasiya Vinnikova For The Gold (64) Zuid-Afrika op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Connell Cruise '''Not Just Friends (20) #'Elizma Theron Ek Soek Jou (17) #'Sebastian Philip van Wyk '''Gone Daddy Gone (14) Zuid-Korea op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'4Minute 'Volume Up (17) #'Ailee 'Singing Got Better (28) #'Ailee 'Rainy Days (36) #'Apink 'NoNoNo (26) #'EXO-K 'Overdose (53) #'Gfriend 'Glassbead (65) #'Girl's Day 'Expect (41) #'Girls' Generation 'The Boys (17) #'Hon Dae Kwang '고마워 내사랑 (Thank You My Love) (31) #'Infinity 'Follow Me (20) #'J-Min 'Shine (37) #'Kara 'Step (5) #'Kiss & Cry 'Domino Game (33) #'Lee Hi Rose (11) #'Megan Lee '''Dreams (25) #'Nicole Mama (40) #'PSY '''Right Now (7) #'Spica 'I'll Be There (52) #'2NE1 Come Back Home (62) Zweden op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Agnes '''En Sån Karl (26) #'Alex Jafarzadeh Fånga Mig (33) #'Alvaro Estrella '''All In My Head (34) #'Ambition17 'Singel (48) #'Amy Diamond 'Brand New Day (16) #'Amy Diamond 'What's In For Me (16) #'Ansiktet 'Äckligt (36) #'Axwell /\ Ingrosso 'Something New (48) #'Bubbles 'Round n Round (18) #'Darin 'Nobody Knows (10) #'Darin 'Ta Mig Tillbakka (46) #'Elin Lanto Skylight (55) #'Emerentia '''Wasting Water (21) #'First Aid Kit Emmylou (33) #'GMX '''Gör Mig Hel (34) #'Hilda 'Worry (31) #'Jessica Folcker 'I Do (15) #'Jill Johnson 'Clockwork (29) #'Johnny Deluxe feat. Anna Nordell 'Drommer Jeg (13) ''(Ook als Denemarken) #'Julia Vero '''How Does It Feel? (39) #'Fanny Isabella 'How To Fly (16) #'Katya Ryabova & Erik Rapp 'Chemistry (7) #'Kevin Walker 'Belong (31) #'Laleh 'Bara få va mig själv (65) #'Linnea Henriksson 'Lyckligare nu (14) #'Marlene 'Stay Awake (41) #'Miriam Bryant 'Last Soul On Earth (49) #'Molly Sandén 'Freak (35) #'Molly Sandén Spread A Little Light (4) #'Norlie & KKV '''Där Jag Hänger Min Hatt (41) #'Ola I'm In Love (18) #'Pankbanken '''Helt Otrolig (44) #'Petra Marklund 'Händerna Mot Himlen (24) #'Rebound! 'Not Helpless (23) #'Robin Sternberg 'Scars (13) #'Röyksopp & Robyn 'Do It Again (28) ''(Ook als Noorwegen) #'Sally Shapiro '''Love In July (30) #'Sebjak 'Follow Me (39) #'Seinabo Sey Hard Time (59) #'TiLLy '''Ctrl Alt Del (43) #'Timoteij ' Tabu (7) #'Timoteij Wildfire (47) #'''Tone Damli feat. Eric Saade Imagine (15) (Ook als Noorwegen) #'Ulrik Munther '''The Box (1) #'Ulikra 'Animal (28) #'Zara Larsson 'Uncover (8) Zwitserland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Anna Rossinelli 'Shine In The Light (46) #'Bastian Baker 'I'd Sing For You (25) #'Beatrice Egli 'Irgendwann (42) #'Dania Giò 'S'il Nous Plaît (24) #'Diana Giò 'Face à Face (36) #'DJ Antoine Ft. The Beat Shakers 'Ma Cherie (17) #'Edita 'The Key (38) #'Eliane 'The Higher They Fly (42) #'Eliane 'Together Forever (28) #'Lucca Hänni 'Shameless (19) #'Stefanie Heinzmann 'In The End (52) #'Stefanie Heinzmann '''Unbreakable (28) Beste Deelnemers Zie ook: Lijst Van Liedjes Op Het WV Xtra